Not What I Planned
by Jouren4Life
Summary: J/L Pregnancy Story. After discovering she is pregnant away from Walford, Lauren returns to face the music but isn't prepared to tell Joey. Will anything happen between them again? Don't know how long it will be until I get feedback. Please Review.


Not What I Planned

Returning to Walford. That is one sentence Lauren Branning doesn't want to say out loud but thinking about her sister and the rest of her family, she knows she needs to return and as she locks eyes with Peter, she knows it is the right thing to do but as Lauren strokes her ever-growing bump, she knows everyone will look at her differently. Lauren and Peter drag their suitcases down the market on a dark late night and Lauren is thankful when no-one she recognises seems to be anywhere near.

After changing up her wardrobe in the lasts few months, thanks to her changing shape, Lauren finds herself feeling more confident than ever in her black jacket, grey striped top, jeans and black ankle boots and after dying her hair back to her original colour, she finally feels like the Lauren Branning she once was is back in town. Grasping Peter's hand in hers as they approach No.5, she realises it is showtime, knowing she will have to face it sooner rather than later.

* * *

Allowing Peter to push our suitcases into the House as Lauren unlocks the door, she realises nothing has changed and Lauren finds herself taking a deep sigh before entering the living room and she can't help but be shocked to see the majority of her family at the table eating dinner and as she feel all eyes on her, she feels self-conscious as they all stare at her bump. Unable to look into Joey's eyes, Lauren stare directly at Abi, who is close to tears but before she can say anything, Peter decides to make his appearance, making the situation more awkward than it already is.

"Babe, look, I think we need to talk to Abs about living arrangements-, Oh, hi, I'm interrupting a family meal, look, Lauren, I am going in search for Luce to sort things out, I will be back later, ok?", Peter quickly kisses Lauren on the cheek before leaving Lauren to deal with her family.

"Ok, I'm not dealing with anymore awkward situations. So, sis, when did you found out and when are you due? As having a baby in this family , a real baby is something we should celebrate", Abi states, amused by the tension, continuing to occur between her sister and cousin as they continue to refuse to look at each other.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, believe me, I know, just let me to wash my face and I will explain everything that has happened and Abi, I want to know what you meant by "real baby", Lauren leaves the living room to head into the kitchen, not realising the tension between her father and daughter. Feeling hot, Lauren puts her hand under the cold tap in the kitchen and she jumps back as she collides with Joey, who questions her with a look on the bump.

"Joe, can you back off right now? I told you and everyone else that you will get an explanation so just wait, ok?, Lauren snaps at her ex-boyfriend, causing Joey to flinch at Lauren's attitude towards him and just watches as she walks back into the living room and is forced to sit back at the dining table as Lauren starts to explain about everything that has happened.

Realising it is impossible to stop the tears coming down her face, Lauren finishes on what happened since she left with Mam and after all of her family finish looking at her, an unresponding Joey feels all eyes on him but all he can do is focus on one person, Lauren , who refuses to look at her ex-boyfriend.

Sensing that Lauren and Joey need to talk, Max ushers everybody out, leaving his daughter and nephew to talk, knowing how much they need to talk about. Feeling the nervousness coming from his daughter, Max approaches Lauren and hugs her, stating that everything will be okay before closing the living room door to give the former couple some space.

"So, are you going to tell me why you didn't call me or not?"asks Joey and as he sits down on the couch, Joey is unable to read Lauren's expression to his question and they both know it is going to be a long night as they both await answers...


End file.
